This invention relates to a device for putting banknotes in order as to their front or reverse sides and, more particularly, to a novel structure whereby the banknotes may be checked whether they are being transferred with their front sides facing upwards or their reverse sides facing upwards, and the banknotes may then be placed with their front or reverse sides facing in the same direction.
The operation of putting banknotes in order in this manner required a manual operation and hence considerable time and expense. Therefore, a demand has arisen for improving the efficiency of the operation for putting the banknotes in order.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for placing banknotes with their front and reverse sides facing in the same direction which is fully effective to meet the above demand. The device according to the present invention for placing the banknotes with their front and reverse sides in the same direction is comprised of a front-reverse side checker for sensing the front or reverse sides of the banknotes, route selecting means for changing the route of the banknotes and a pair of vane wheels consisting of an upper vane wheel and a lower vane wheel rotating in mutually opposite directions, the banknotes being selectively supplied to the one or the other of said vane wheels so as to be placed in a stacker with their front and reverse sides facing in the same direction.